


Descendants The Vks & Aks

by LillySterling



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillySterling/pseuds/LillySterling
Summary: Lonnie's question rang through the four villain's children, each stung frozen with sadness, as they thought about their life on the Isle of the Lost. Not everyone loves their kids, and these four know this first hand, much too well, but when the daughter of Mulan brings up the question, they start to allow realization to crash into their minds like a wave. Follow Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay as they try to forget the harsh parts of their past and how they navigate their future, could the four friends have a new life and experience love and happiness or are they doomed to follow the same path as their parents, and become lost. Starts while they're still on the Isle.Everyone is allowed to keep their own secrets right? Just don't let yourself be consumed by your secrets, as these four are.So it's a very dark story, not at all Disney friendly. I don't own the series. Lots of drama!Warnings: Rape, abuse, physical abuse, sexual abuse, verbal abuse, emotional abuse, alcohol, drugs
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Evie, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Jay, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One The Vks

(HEY, everyone so I put this story on hold/stopped writing in 2018. And after Cameron's death in 2019 I really felt wrong attempting to write his character. My motivation had completely died, and I had been too busy with school. But here I am writing this story again, it'll take time for chapters to come out. I'm so sorry for the delay.  
\- Also note this story does not match the original movies/tv series/books/ I changed a lot of what happens. I also have not found time around my school and work schedule to watch the 3rd movie yet. So I guess nothing from that movie will be in this story. I will watch it soon!  
\- This story is very dark and not too Disney friendly if I'm being honest. Lots of tragic and gruesome stuff will be featured in this story. Jafar, evil Queen, Malificent, and Cruella are very cruel in this story not the humorous versions from the movie-sorry-but they still have some weird humor.

I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment, vote, and suggest relationships or ideas of what you want to see later down the road. I'm willing to write it in. Making this into a series of chapters and life events the characters experience! 

Thanks to everyone who reads ) 

10 AM, Saturday Morning 

Today was going to be a very long day

Maleficent was yelling, about her superiority as per-usual, and how she would one day take the fairy god mother's wand and have complete and total control. Mal rolled her eye's at her mother's vicious words, it was the same speech, every single day, she and the other villains kids, were just so tired of Maleficent's claims. Mal had never once dared to interrupt her mother's claims, but for once wished, Maleficent, would include her in world domination plans, although, she never once did. Mal hated that her mother would preach her plans but never really include her. Her mother was the villain that everyone on the isle was terrified of, her mother could scare with just a look. Mal hoped to become just a bad as her mother and be that terrifying. That a look was all it took. She and her 'friends' were the children of some of the most vile villains and were to be feared. Mal sighed looking to the window. Praying this speech would be over soon enough. She got her mother's plans and intentions but the same speech everyday irritated her to no end. 

Mal glanced the the bottle of alcohol she was previously drinking. It was missing quite a bit of liquid already. She was just trying to focus on her mother speaking. To take away the tipsyness. 

Her daughter's purple hair just falling over her shoulder's while she rose her hands, giving a 'are you serious' look to her mother. Maleficent glared, at such facial expressions, from her daughter. Mal instantly stopped, knowing not to challenge her mother Maleficent. Mal had listened to her mother for long enough, she wouldn't dare, actually speaking rudely to her mother, all she did was look up to the woman, but was just so tired of trying everything to prove to her mother how evil she could be and how she was worthy of her name. Mal finally gave up, and just let her mom continue. There really was no trying, just pointless efforts, in trying to get her mother to see her as an equal. This was Maleficent she was speaking about. 

Maleficent, had left the room, but not without extensive plans for her daughter to follow, which included, her oh so precious throne. Mal swore, if her mother could save her or the throne from a burning fire, her mother would choose the throne, which thinking about it, made Mal roll her eyes. "You listening, girl?" Her mother spoke, but with this tone, that could make anyone tremble. As Maleficent told her daughter, to keep mind of her throne, and not let one of the other pests sit in the chair, to which included Mal. Mal had just nodded, as her mother left the castle, this sense of relief flooded within Mal, as her mother's presence was gone. Letting out a deep sigh, Mal thought about it, keeping mind of the throne, would mean, staying close, wouldn't it? The purple haired girl smirked, realization of what she just gave herself permission to do. Her mother would be proud of her idea and thoughts, she hoped. 

Mal jolted across the room sitting in her mother's throne, she had always wanted the opportunity, but was too afraid her mother would never claim her evil enough to sit on the throne. Maleficent, always told Mal in extensive detail, how she was unworthy of being evil, and Mal had continuously tried to show she was, and honestly still did, but let her efforts slowly slide away, sort of giving up. The purple haired girl knew it was a hopeless wish, for her mom to 'care'. Mal's hand glided over the arm rest, a wicked smile dancing upon her lips, as her tune changed, she finally felt something, light up within her. Mal grinned from ear to ear as she sat in the chair, straight upward, this superior posture, legs crossed, and still a vicious grin dancing its way onto her face. In this single moment, Mal didn't care about what her mother had thought of her, she felt something spark, under her very finger tips, as where she should have magic. "Damn, this Isle." Mal seethed, knowing the reason she didn't have magic was because of the banishment of villains. Mal chugged more of her alcohol. She really need a dull drunk feeling right now. Chugging more she winced at the burning taste of the warm liquid. 

11 AM, Saturday morning

An hour had passed of Mal sitting there drawing, It was something she loved doing. She marked up the isle with her symbol. Mal thought of it as asserting her dominance by putting graffiti all over the walls. 

"Mal!" Evie screamed with excitement, running up to her best friend, mirror in hand, by her side for once, and not in front of her face. Evie had gotten worse for looking in her mother's mirror. The Evil queen had made it her goal to constantly tell Evie, she needed to look perfect, not without the minor infraction, she knew Evie could never be perfect, not as much as herself, but could at least, not look hideous, in order to get a prince. It worried Mal because she remembered one time where Evie had passed out in the middle of the street, last year. Jay, their tall best friend, who was the son of Jafar, considered one of the worst villians on the isle, and Mal had carried the dark metallic blue haired girl back to the castle. Evie refused for so long to tell the truth, but Mal swooped to her mother's methods and cracked E's armor. Evie caved and told Jay and Mal that she hadn't Ate in Three days, because her mother refused to give her anything claiming she was too fat already. Mal remembered hating the Evil Queen for that, her fist forming now. Mal especially remembered Jay punching the wall in anger. They both knew Evie suffered, but not like that. The Evil Queen was one of the worst parents on the Isle, and neither Jay nor Mal knew until their friend finally admitted. They knew she was over bearing about the 'being pretty' thing, and how her daughter needed to act dumb, but in reality Mal knew how smart her best friend was. Mal shook her head from the past. She would make sure Evie ate everyday, even if Jay had to sneak in to give the blue haired, gorgeous girl, food. Her door was usually locked, stopping from her beauty or what she had, being tarnished, the Evil Queen always said.

"Hey, E." Mal spoke as she sat in her mother's oh so precious throne, in the villains castle. Mal, wasn't particularity happy with Evie's presence, she enjoyed being alone. But it was her best friend. Evie had been staring into her mirror the moment she had found a seat. Mal held her sketch book on her lap as she began drawing the symbol she was taught from a young age to know.

"Where are the guys?" Evie asked, glancing up from staring at herself, fixing her vibrant red lip stick, to look at Mal, as the other girl looked extremely annoyed. Evie bit her lip nervously, maybe she shouldn't be here. Mal wasn't exactly being her normal self. 

"No idea." Mal huffed, going back to drawing her mother's symbol, she fell into a habit of drawing the green dragon. Evie raised a perfect eye brow at her best friend, wondering what had changed about her, Mal was acting different, and even for being a villains kid, Mal was never rude to Evie, which she found strange.  
It finally dawned on Evie, she had never once saw Mal sitting in the throne, not once. Did that throne just change her best friend, she thought. It's not possible, the blue haired girl shook her head, placing her mirror down, on her own mother's desk, which had a painted red apple, crossed out in dark black paint, reflecting her mother's anger. Evie couldn't understand why a simple throne would change the way her friend had been acting. In this single moment, she couldn't care about Mal, though, she had to figure out where Carlos and Jay were, most likely Mal knew, but just wasn't telling her, which was starting to make Evie, extremely angry. She started fuming.

"Where are they, Mal!" Evie shouted, but a fear was fighting its way to the surface of her tone. After what she heard earlier, she had been extremely worried about Carlos and Jay, as their parents did not seem happy when she passed by them earlier today, on the Isle of the Lost. It was no secret Cruella and Jafar were cruel and used different methods of punishment. Evie had patched Carlos up a few times after one of Cruella's rants.

The boys had been in trouble from a shop owner for damaging the shop. Is what Evie had heard from the conversation between the parents. The unfortunate thing was Jafar and Cruella had been near by and reprimanded the boys(this was strange as the kids were to be evil, however if it was just menace kid stuff Jafar hated it as Jay was spending too much time not focusing on stealing for his own shop). The boys were being yelled about on the stairs on Evie's way up to the castle. 

Evie cared about them, even if her mom taught her, that friends were unneeded, only a prince, but Evie didn't want to believe that. They all decided on becoming friends and mostly lied to their parents about their friendship. Evie sighed heavily, almost giving up on Mal. The girl was frustrating sometimes. She remembers when they once hated each other. But they became bestfriends, so she shook that thought away. 

"What's the big deal, Jay's probably out stealing from some old man, and Carlos is probably messing with Mrs. Patterson's apple stand." Mal had gave an incredibly annoyed glare to her so called friend, but smirked at the word 'Apple', knowing what that meant in Evie's family. "And anyways I don't get why you're angry, let alone worried." Mal said, as she stopped looking at the other girl. Evie had let out a breath of worry, and that's what made Mal change her tone, only slightly. Mal twisted the three pens between her fingers as she stared at Evie, who still looked distraught, out of the two girls. Evie had always tried to be the 'nicer' one, even if she had been taught all she needed in life was a prince, but sometimes the blue haired girl didn't feel that way. She needed friends, just the idea of people liking her.

"When I was coming up the stairs I heard shouting from outside it was Jafar and Cruella, they were angry, more then usual, and had an almost killer look." Evie glanced her gaze downward. The boys hadn't been with their parents when Evie saw Cruella and Jafar. It was worried Evie that she had no idea where the boys were. No one particularly knew the parents were vile, however Evie and Mal both knew Cruella and Jafar were physically violent towards their sons. Evie patched Carlos up a few times. Everyone on the damn Isle pretended that parents did nothing, even though they knew it wasn't true. The girls would sometimes just ignore the signs and would pretend, it was sometimes easier than facing the truth. They cared about the boy's, but their mother's always stated not to say anything or care. 

Evie will never forget the time she told her mother was Cruella had done, after she attempted to patch Carlos up. They were twelve  
Flashback - "There all fixed C." Evie sighed, placing her sewing needle down on her dresser. Carlos had snuck in through her backdoor. He has snot and tears coating his face. Evie quickly shushed him bringing him to sit on her bed. Coaxing Carlos out of his crying. He hicupped through his tears finally unzipping his vest. Evie gasped loudly at the red crimson blood coating Carlos' white shirt. "It looks worst than it is." He reassured her. "C, that looks awful." Evie softly spoke, reaching for the hem of his shirt. He flinched at her hand moving towards him. "C I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sc----" Carlos cut her off, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "It's fine." He nodded, shrugging off the vest. Pulling his shirt over his head. He glanced away, toward the mirror where he could see his reflection. He had a bruised cheek, his chest bared a deep purple bruise covering at least foot shaped amount of space. Evie assumed Cruella had kicked him from the shape of the bruise. But hers and apparently his eyes landed on the deep gash across his abdomen. Evie placed her hand over her mouth. She was horrified at the sight. It looked gruesome, blood soaking the wound. "Oh Carlos." Evie cooed. She pulled up a chair next to the bed. Opening her drawer Evie grabbed her sewing needle, thread and vodka. It would hurt and potentially could still get infected, but she had to do something. Carlos stopped facing the mirror to look at the concern girl. He noticed the materials in her hands and the vodka bottle sitting on the dresser. "Hey C, we need to stitch that up." Carlos gulped. Staring terrifying at the sharp object in her hand. "Buddy, I have to" Evie quietly spoke. A very child like tone, Mal, Jay and Evie often did as Carlos was two years younger than the rest.  
End of flashback

Mal, did not like what her friend was saying, this was not the evil girl she had begun to not completely detest. She figured the boys were just horsing around and screwed up as usual. But the anger of their parents Evie was describing concerned her briefly. But it was probably nothing, she hoped. 

"Evie, you're talking crazy." Mal rolled her eyes as she stood from the throne, walking over the the black and white spotted table, which had many red *x's* painted on it. Cruella hated dogs, especially Dalmatians. Mal knew this, actually everyone had known this, and Cruella had implanted in Carlos' head, how dogs were vicious creatures. Mal had never actually been around dogs, but she remembered her own mother telling her how ridiculus it was to be scared of a dog.

Mal's own concern began growing. She decided to walk over toward Cruella's desk. Noticing the shiny chain. None of the villains ever left something like that out if they could help it. Grabbing Mal's curiosity over powering her concern for th3 guys whereabouts. 

Grabbing a silver chain, Mal read, the words 'I love you', that was, engraved on the underside. Mal thought about how none of the villains ever said 'I love you', but this chain did, and her brow creased as she held tighter on to the silver object trailing her pale fingers. Mal had been so concentrated on figuring out the chain, she hadn't heard Evie walk behind her. Evidently scaring her as she spoke, breathing on her neck.

"What is that?" Evie questioned as she stood, looking over Mal's left shoulder. Mal instantly turned to face Evie, breathing heavy, from the shock.

"Not sure, but it was on Cruella's desk, but I don't think it's hers, I'm sure it's Carlos'. " Mal said dropping the chain back onto the desk. She had to forget about the stupid chain, and even if she wanted to figure it out, she most definitely did not want Evie breathing down her neck.

"How do you know, that it's Carlos'?" Evie asked, dumbfounded, still staring at the chain, sitting on the desk. 

"Just a feeling." The soft whisper left Mal's lips. The blue haired girl very confused, but instead of asking more questions, she shrugged her shoulders and walked by to her seat, staring back into her mirror, she still had this feeling, that the guys would be in a lot of trouble, and it made her mind be unsettling.

Mal walked over to the desk, with random objects surrounding it. Of course Jafar and Jay had been the messiest, she thought, wanting to curse the father and son. Mal stopped frozen in her spot as she saw a matching chain as the one before but instead this one was engraved with 'you stole my heart'. Mal had to refrain herself from releasing a laugh. Why did Jay and Carlos have matching silver chains talking about love and hearts and stuff, Mal just couldn't believe it. As the girl walked around the desk, she opened the old brown, wood, to reveal two photographs, half stacked, she could see the top one, it was of a very young Jay, he might have been eight? It was Jay, Jafar and a gorgeous woman, who all stood smiling at the camera, but Mal could almost feel, a sadness surrounding the photograph, as she stared. 

"Oh that must have been Jay's mother." Evie spoke, placing her arm on Mal's shoulder. Mal just nodded, putting the family portrait back, and was about to put the next photo down, but the four smiling faces, stopped her, and the two words on the bottom of the photo, stopped her, even further as she felt her voice had been taken away, by hands choking her, which if she admitted, she has encountered that situation before. She knew she wan't very liked. The photo had been of Jay, Evie, Carlos, and herself, Mal bit her tongue. Evie read the two words, that Mal couldn't bring herself to say, "My family" Mal recognized that handwriting to be Jays. 

Both girls heard talking, and a slight laughter, causing Mal to instantly put the photo back in the drawer, slamming it shut as she and Evie went back to their normal activities. Evie sitting in her mom's chair, staring at herself and Mal in her mom's throne sketching. 

"I can't believe you stole that." Carlos laughed. As Jay walked through the door behind Carlos laughing, holding a shiny ring, still evaluating the ring. 

"What, its just some wedding ring, I'm sure she's not even missing it, she's the one who left it outside." Jay laughed, falling back into the old chair, his legs hanging over the side. Mal and Evie both glanced at both of the guys. Evie sent a questioning look her brow raising at Mal. The purple haired girl quickly shook her head. Both girls actions going unnoticed by the guys. 

"At least your dad will be slightly impressed." Carlos, laughed quietly to himself plopping onto his mom's fur covered chair, throwing the ring back to Jay. Jay shot a glare toward Carlos across the room from him. Carlos knew they had just been shouted at for messing with the other shop. So who knows if his father would be impressed with the ring he stole. Carlos shrunk back from the glare, his best friend hated him. Unlike his friends Carlos, didn't feel 'good' about being hated, he felt rather destroyed by the feeling. Jay's eyes shifted from Carlos to glance between Mal and Evie who were looking at them incredulously.

Mal glanced at Evie realizing they needed to change the subject. 

" Jayden, mind explaining why you and Carlos have matching silver chains, talking about 'love'?" Mal interrupted the boys, but as she said the word 'love' she spoke of it with such distaste, as she stood a few feet away from Jay, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. The purple girl walked back over to the precious place in their messed up home. Mal moved, to sit back in her mothers throne, crossing her legs, as her eyebrow creased up ward, when looking at Jay. He sighed heavily at the thought. Why was Mal asking. And why the hell was she going through his shit. This made him angry but he wanted to stay collected. 

Meanwhile, Evie had stared incredulously at the situation in front of her. Carlos was going a beat red, while Jay was not going to let Mal get to him. 

"Mallory? Or maybe Maleficent, not." Jayden laughed slightly before continuing. "You're not evil enough for that name, but according to your mother, you're not deserving of a full first name." Jay had spoken in a snarky tone getting up from his seat, turning one last time to face Mal as he stood in the door way. "Oh and Mal, at least my dad cared enough about me to give me a name, unlike your mom, I may hate my name, but I'm not nameless." With that Jay was gone from the castle, if they could even call it that it was complete trash, but the nicest place in The Isle of the Lost. Mal had been so angry, and wanted to murder Jay, she felt her fist clench, how could he actually be brave enough to say that to her. Mal was now standing close to the door, where Jay had just left. Such an anger was present through her facial features.

Evie and Carlos both glanced at each other, unsure of what to think. Even for Jay being a villains kid, he never said one mean thing. Yea Jay and Carlos, were known for rough housing, but this was not their tall friend, they have learned to like. 

Carlos, got up, to check on Jay, grabbing the chain, as he held it tightly in his hand, just as he got half way to the door, Mal stopped him, with the grabbing of his shoulder, Carlos, bit his lip hard, he knew if he turned to face Mal, he was going to yell at her. "Oh going to go chase your boyfriend." The wicked grin on Mal's face, told Carlos there was no fighting back with this girl, but she knew nothing about those chains and he was so angry she went through his and Jay's stuff. Mal knew not a single thing, but made assumptions, why the hell would she just make her own twisted assumptions. They all knew Harry and Jay literally just ended whatever the two were about a week ago. And she saw Harry and Uma holding hands yesterday, in Uma's mom's shop, she assumed they got together. 

So why would she use boyfriend in such a vile way if Jay had once told he he and Harry were seeing each other and she was mostly fine with it. Despite some her own pain being felt from her friend formally dating her ex. She was not homophobic, that he knew so why would she say that. The nerve of the purple haired girl. 

"You know what Mal--" Carlos shouted, but had been cut off by Mal's sarcastic response. "What, Carlos?" Her grin returning. Evie realized Mal was not acting like herself. Something was wrong. Mal was being extra viscious. Mal, wasn't the worst person, but she most definitely had her moments. "You going to go cry on Jay's shoulder, and then make up with a kiss? Because I'm totally sure either of your parents would be okay, with that." Carlos, sighed out in frustration at first feeling defeated, it could be true or not, his and Jay's parents wouldn't care, because if anything made the villains look bad, they were out for blood, Carlos knew this much too well. 

Carlos, was so mad, all of the anger returning from her stupid remarks, and he hated Mal, jumping to conclusions, he just loss his temper, smacking Mal hard across the face, a cut appeared, Carlos hadn't realized he was holding the chain, and he just cut one of his so called friends. Dark blood oozed from Mal's cheek. Carlos stepped back completely shocked with himself that he had done that. He never really hurt anyone he cared about. He was the kindest of their group. What had he just done he thought. Terrified of retaliation. 

"Oh, looks like he's defending Jay, Evie I think, they are together." Mal's voice was haunting, just as much as her moms. "M, don't." Evie mumbled, but of course Mal didn't listen to her friend. "Awe the poor baby, just want's his boy toy." Mal had a wicked grin, but before she knew it, she hit a wall, and hard. Carlos couldn't control himself, he slammed Mal so hard into the wall, the force echoing, but this time, she had hit her head, getting up slowly, she couldn't stand and collapsed, to the floor, eyes shutting immediately. 

The shock of the situation startled Evie to her spot. That's when her eyes drifted. Mal was drunk. She saw the half empty bottle sitting on the table next to Malicifents throne. Oh god. Evie sighed. Her best friend saud most of that from intoxication. 

Evie had ran over to her best friend, "Mal, please Mal wake up." Carlos backed up, and yelled, when two hands were around his shoulders. "Get off of me!" Carlos shouted, anger in his voice, but his capture could hear the quiet plea's of fear, which had upset the person more, to be hearing the slight whimper, but also to see what his best friend had just done.

"Relax dude, it's me." Jay was shocked at the scene in front of him. He had always wanted to see someone teach Mal some sense, but not like this. Even this was cruel, to his standards. Jay didn't hesitate on missing the cut on Mal's cheek, but bit back the question, and chose to find out what had actually happened here.  
"Carlos, did you do this?" Jay asked, but his eyes fell to Evie helping Mal's dead weight up and getting her sitting on the old broken down couch. "Evie?" Jay questioned, as he helped carry Mal to the couch. Evie just sat beside her friend, holding her hand tightly. 

"Yes Carlos did this, Mal was making him so mad, she just got in his head, I stood by and did nothing, but look in my mirror." Evie finally confessed. All Jay did was nod, with understanding.  
"Mal was also drinking." Evie added pointing out the half empty bottle to Jay. He sighed heavy, nodding again, acknowledging he understood what she meant by that. Jay glanced at Carlos, who looked so torn up after the realization of what he had just done. Jay was very stunned at the revelation Carlos had hurt someone let alone one of their friends. Jay was used to his harsh playful banter between himself and mal. 

"I hurt her?" He kept repeating. The much shorter boys hands were shaking really bad. Jay just grabbed his right hand to reassure him. His small attempt to calm Cruella's son. 

"No Carlos, do not blame yourself okay?" Jay spoke softly, making the youngest of their group look him in the eyes. Carlos nodded weakly. Carlos, had put all his trust in Jay. But all Carlos could think was how could he not blame himself. Mal is hurt. His fear returning much stronger even with Jay holding his hand. His breathing hitched at what he had done. He didn't want to dare a glance at Mal. He was really never meant to be a villain. Unlike his friends he just wasn't vicious. Nothing like the anger his mother held he was much more tender as Jay joked. 

The three conscious kids, all panicked at the sounds of their parents voice's echoing in the stairwell. Shit this was terrible timing Jay hissed. Of all times their parents decided now to have one of their stupid group meetings. Mal needed to be awake right now. She was the one to come up with all the ideas in their group and how they conned people always was Mal's doing. 

"Go back to what you normally do, okay, I'll handle this." Jay said sending Evie and Carlos stern glances, well this time it had to be him to come up with an idea. Jay ran to Maleficent's throne, knowing he would be the one to take the blame, for what happened to Mal. Jay was internally freaking out and just terrified at taking the blame. However he knew he had to, for Carlos even if it meant facing the consequences with his father. Carlos could not take the blame. Carlos glanced once over to Jay, knowing how much trouble he'd be in. Carlos knew Jay was doing this for him. Jay was going to be in so much trouble.

Mal's mom, did not hesitate to murder or torture anyone. Jay shook his head, and put on his best grin, as he sat holding Mal's sketch book, twirling the thing around in his hands. He had to put on the whole act to make sure it was believable that it was his fault and not Carlos'.

\--------

12 PM, Saturday 

"Evil Queen I'm sure, they all knew they were ugly, but we just made sure of it!" Maleficent was laughing as she walked in. Maleficent stopped short at the sight of Jay in her throne and her daughter unconscious on the couch. Mal's mother knew instantly what ever happened had to be the long haired boys fault. 

"You devil, how dare you do that to my daughter!" Maleficent yelled, taking threatening steps closer to Jay, still sitting in her throne. Jay's smirk grew, he took pride, in making Mal and her mom mad. "Evil Queen call, Jafar, NOW." Maleficent shouted. Carlos, didn't miss the flinch earned from Jay, when Maleficent called for his father. Oh god Evie whispered. She was super worried. What had Jay done. This was really not good. 

"Now, why are you calling upon me, Maleficent?" Jafar questioned as he and Cruella de vil, walked into the castle room. Jafar instantly knew why Maleficent was calling for him. "Jayden, get your ass out of that chair, stand in front of me, right now!" Jafar yelled, very angry. Jay's tune instantly changed as, his father's eyes stared intently at him. Jay had to gulp heavily, he could not show fear. His father had always taught him, fear equaled to being weak. He also knew where his fear stemmed from, just the very sight of his father, even if he hid it so well from his friends. Things were getting worse at home for him between his dad and himself. Knowing what this would mean. He was terrified. Jay remembered the ring he stole the same one he and Carlos had been joking about not long before hoping to soften the blow. Praying his father would let up on him. 

"I have---this um---ring." Jay stuttered, passing the diamond ring to his father. Jafar shook his head, and he was ready to beat his son to the brink of death, despite Jay's actually doing a good job grabbing the ring. Good job was still not worth the headache he was about to get from Maleficent. Jay had really pissed him off and angered Maleficent as well by sitting in that damn precious throne. 

Mal awoke, ready to beat Carlos. Her head instantly hurting no doubt feeling the hangover mixed in a haze from being unconscious. Her mother was right by her side, and she saw as Cruella, had a stern grip on Carlos' shoulder, Mal glared at the white/blonde boy, who shrunk back into his mother's grip, Carlos just looked to the floor feeling his mother's grip tighten, he was now terrified.

"Kids you should go outside." The evil Queen demanded, looking straight at her daughter, for Evie, to initiate the kids to leave. Evie nodded. Just like Evie, her mother knew too well, this situation was only going to worsen. Evil queen was usually good at reading situations or thinking three steps ahead. She was not no where near dumb, as with her daughter the same. So getting the kids safely out of the castle away from the heated parents was for the best. Evie's mother glanced to the father and son staring intensely at each other. This was the best option to get the children out. Evil queen glared harshly at her daughter to get the point across. 

"Mal, Carlos, we should go, there's plenty of people, to go make sad." Evie, smirked, tugging on Mal's dark purple long shirt sleeve. Cruella's grip tightened on Carlos' shoulder, but the Evil Queen sent a glare toward Cruella, who finally got the hint. The other mother was harsh herself but Jay had caused tension with Maleficent so the repercussions would be awful. 

"Carlos, you will paint my nails later, do you understand?" Cruella, had turned Carlos to face her, a stern look, plastered on her face. Carlos felt fear run through his cold veins, because he knew what 'painting nails' had truly meant and it was not art work. Cruella was scary and a violent mother, she had made code phrase's, so she could scare Carlos in to listening to her without tipping off her friends. Carlos just nervously nodded, trying to hide his fear, he quickly ran after Evie and Mal. Carlos glanced back once seeing Cruella's wicked smirk, he could feel tears burn, ready to fall. Carlos, had to shut his eyes, before he let the tears pour out. He awoken from his fear, when Evie, grabbed his arm tugging him to follow.

The three Mom's were all leaving as well. Maleficent stopped turning back once, to look at Jafar and a very terrified Jay. She had to shake her head, trying to think that all Jafar was doing was teaching his son a lesson. The three moms never dared to raise a hand to their children, well Maleficent thought, as not knowing about Cruella, unfortunately for Jay, Jafar did not abide to that and physically hurt Jay more often, than she'd like to know about. The only one who ever made an effort in helping Jay, was the Evil Queen, because she hated all of the bruises, that coated his skin, after a 'session' with his father. Maleficent didn't care about the boy's feelings but she knew how deep Jafar hurt his son. She had found the boy a bloody mess once when he was younger, Mal had asked what happened, too young and naive to understand, that her friend had been beaten, but she shut her right up, leaving the boy to bleed. Jay had maybe been 6 or 7 at the time. Ever since the abuse just progressed over time. 

Jay gulped as he glanced to where Mal's mother had stopped, seeing Maleficent close the door behind her. As the click rang through their ears, Jay was met with a smack to his face, snapping it to the side. Jafar never looked strong, but he was and when he was angry, his strength became more than Jay could handle. 

Jay backed away from his father, hands up defensively, not wanting to be hit again. Everyone knew Jay was the most physical out of the kids, but he wouldn't dare to strike at his father. 

"Jayden, I think it's best I teach you a lesson." Jafar wickedly grinning reaching for the leather strap, hanging off the side of his desk, it already had dried blood from the last time he used it on Jay. Jay's hands began violently trembling, as he backed further away from his father.

Within one moment, Jafar reached out grabbing Jay with his left hand, pulling the boy toward him, as Jafar pushed Jay down onto the couch. Jay cried out, at the whip cracking down on his back. 

"I think I'm being way too kind, allowing you to have your clothes on." Jay's eyes instantly widened at his father's cruel words, knowing the pain, that was soon to happen. In one quick swift movement Jafar had Jay's shirt off. Jay kept protesting and pushing his father's hands away. Just wishing, he could stop this, he knew, he couldn't, his father was much stronger than him.

Jafar, forced Jay onto his stomach, Jay braced himself for the whip, the anticipation, had been killing him. "Please father I'm begging you not to." Jay's voice came off off as weak, and pathetic, in his father's eyes. He couldn't even believe he was begging. He needed the pain to be over. He was so scared that his father was going to kill him this time. Feeling like he couldn't breathe. 

"Begging is for the weak, take the whip like a man, and be strong." Jafar roared, at his trembling son. With the anger he was already feeling toward his son, he snapped the whip down hard, hearing the crack, as the dangerous and familiar tool hit the whimpering boy's back. Jay cried out, begging for Jafar to stop. The whip came down again and again, Jay could feel a warm substance coating his back, he knew Jafar wasn't going to be kind this time, he was using most of his strength with every lash from the whip. Jafar finally stopped after about fifteen hits, smirking wickedly at his trembling son. The boy was not allowed to be disrespectful to anyone. Including Maleficent and her daughter. He has kept to his promise to correct Jay ever time he made a mistake. 

Jafar licked his lips satisfied with the pain he caused. Jafar's hand came to touch his son's back, but Jay's eyes instantly flew shut as he felt his father's hands fall lower, below his belt. "Dad---" Was all Jay had managed when his father, struck his hand down harshly, Jay screaming out, as the pain erupted through his back side, at the strike sent to it. Jafar knew he had never gone as far to sexually hurt his son, and did not want to start now, even though he had lusted over his son's incredibly fit body, for so long. He had thought before to do it. Remembering the time a few weeks back when Jay had found the letter, he had considered it then too, but he never did. Which Jay was grateful for, however it was always a fear of his now of his father taking the abuse that far. Jay had his beautiful mothers features. Jay was violently trembling, he wouldn't be able to handle, if his father went further, Jay couldn't understand why his father had even thought about it, it wasn't the first time either. Hits here and there were all his father did. Jafar only ever saw Jay's mother in him, which made temptations hard to resist. 

Jay moved his body to face his harsh father but all he was met with was cold brown eyes staring at him, holding a devious grin. Jay knew his father was pleased with what he had just done. 

"I hate you." Jay mumbled under his breath, wishing he could just disappear. "What was that boy?" Jafar's voice was dangerously low, with the whip still in hand ready to strike. "No---noth---nothing Sir---" Jay had been cut off from his stuttering and fear shaken voice, when his father struck him in the face with the whip. Jay instantly felt his lip bust open, and the intensive pain erupting from his stinging cheek. 

He knew there would be scars on his back, he just hoped none of his 'friends' cared enough to say something. In their parents eyes it was wrong to 'care' or have 'feelings', Jay thought about how Mal was not to feel happy about anything, unless she was making other's miserable. Maleficent made dominating the world, and coming up with a plan to leave the Isle of the Lost her first priority, with Mal, not meaning a single thing, only being evil, mattered. How Carlos was to see dogs as nothing more than trash and not the sweet creatures they are. Cruella forced Carlos to be her 'dog' and do everything for her despite her being his mother, she never showed love and affection for him, just made him be her 'go to' Dog. Jay thought about how he would have to face his friends and look in a mirror everyday, causing for him to think about how Evie was not to think or care about anything that wasn't looking in a mirror or about a 'good looking prince', as her mother always shoved down her throat how ugly she was and that she needed a prince. Jay remembered catching Evie, throwing up once, feeling she was overweight, which he knew she was far from, but trying to explain that to her, was damn near impossible, as Evil Queen corrupted her mind, in thinking she was.

Jay watched as his father left, none of their parents gave a crap, about them, and you know what, Jay thought he would be better off alone, he shouldn't care either. A sense of guilt, attempted to force its way to the front of Jay's mind, but he shook it away. "I don't need anyone." Jay harshly told himself, as he reached for his shirt, pulling it over his pain filled back.  
Jay pushed the old metal door, as he went past, going down all the stairs, making his way from the castle they call 'home'. 

\---

As Jay saw all his friends laughing. Jay was angry. How were they just suddenly laughing. They all bickered and fought but they usually go over it quickly. Jay was still angry Mal was laughing with Carlos after what he had just done. Not to mention, Jay took the blame. He walked over to them, shoving Carlos, hard. Carlos fell back against the wall of the building, his head smashing it. "What the hell?" Carlos shouted rubbing his head as he stood and backed up from his friend. Jay just glared. Evie just stared shocked, hand over her mouth. The retaliation was to be expected. But even she knew Jay would always take the blame if it meant protecting one of the others.

"Oh and Princess, you'll pay. You know you started everything today, with Carlos." Jay pushed on Mal's shoulder, who's previous grin had disappeared, and now all that could be seen was anger. She was pissed. She was starting to sober up after Evie and Carlos forced her to drink water. She had realized she said some shitty things and made poor choices. That didn't stop her vile response.

"Jayden, what's your problem? Huh, what get a little lecture from daddy, now you're acting all annoying and mad." Mal mocked her taller friend, who's eyes just narrowed at her, sending a direct glare. None of them knew how to respond. They never explicitly stated they knew Jay was being violently abused by his father, but assumed. The friends only stated hints and some suspicions but that was it.

Jay knew now or never. He had to distance himself from them.  
"Mal the girl who doesn't deserve a name, the girl who will never be more than a speck of dirt under her mom's foot." Jay shouted. Clenching his fist he continued. "Mal you will never be evil like your mother, Carlos was even able to take your sorry drunk ass." Feeling satisfied that Mal would turn on him. He even threw in a comment about Carlos hoping to make the one he was closest to turn on him. He had to. 

"Jay, don't you think you're over reacting?" Carlos asked, standing extremely close to Evie, who just kept watching in horror at her friends behavior, she thought about it, this is why she never talks to them or looks away from her mirror. They were all very close, but somehow things felt like they were getting bad between them. The famous four. Things have been rocky in the past, but today felt like something else entirely. Mal's drinking didn't exactly help the situation. 

Carlos and Evie didn't understand what was going on with Jay and why he was acting this way. This was not like him. Yea hd had his taunting playful banter with the rest, but this seemed insane. 

"His lip?" Evie whispered, only loud enough for Carlos to hear, who's glance switched from Evie to Jay, finally realizing his lip was bleeding, bruised. Jafar hit him in the face. Today's fight had been bad clearly. Carlos' jaw dropped in horror, matched by Evie, both instantly feeling incredibly bad, especially Carlos. Jay took a beating for him. Jay had every right to be pissed. 

"I'm be ridiculous, that's hilarious considering I took the damn fall for you, because you're just too weak to handle anything." Jay had thrown the 'weakness' back at someone else, and it made him feel sort of good, but also made him think he was no better than his father. He couldn't think' about that. Jay smirked about to head over to his home, but stopped at the door, he had got to both Carlos and Mal, but now he needed to get to Evie. He had to make all three mad at him.  
"Evie, I really don't get why you look in that mirror so often, considering, you're ugly anyways, go throw up some more to lose those extra pounds. No prince, would ever want you." With that the taller friend had left his 'former' group of friends.

Evie's eyes, instantly began watering, only Jay ever saw her purposely throw up, and he just revealed that. How could he be so cruel, she thought, letting the tears fall. Mal walked over to Evie, placing a comforting hand around Evie's shoulder. "Shhh, Evie, Jay is being dumb." Mal cooed her best friend. Carlos stood off distantly to the side. He was heart broken by his best friends words towards all of them.  
"Jay, you're going to pay!" Mal yelled angrily, clenching her fists. Anger quickly turned into an uncomforting shock. Punching the wall with her clenched fist, Mal couldn't believe Jay. Why? 

Jay hated himself for what he had done. He knew he had to drive his friends away. Jay knew that pushing away the only people who cared, was the best decision, he could make. He was better off alone. Everyone always talks about there's no 'I' in team, well Jay was going be the invisible I, and not let anyone change his plans. It was too painful to rely on his friends and have them in his life.

Mal, moved her arm from around Evie, noticing the other girl was no longer crying, but just shocked, staring blankly in the direction, of where Jay had left. Mal quickly joining the direction with Evie and stared astonished at what their taller, tanned friend had said to them, but it wasn't until, Mal flipped her purple hair to one side, making herself face their smaller friend. Carlos looked destroyed and extremely upset over the unkind words that had been exchanged. It dawned on Mal, that Carlos just lost his best friend, the purple haired girl glanced over to Evie, as her blue hair fell into her face, as Evie put a comforting arm around Carlos, who flinched at first, but became comfortable with the warmth. Mal thought about if she had lost Evie, even Carlos and Jay for that matter, she wouldn't be okay with the fact. Mal instantly knew she had to come up with a plan to figure out what happened to Jay before he destroys every single thing 'good' in his life. She knew it was stupid to say 'good', but it was true Jay had been purposely trying to ruin anything that made him the slightest bit happy, despite what their parents want. She could see he was destroying it for a reason. 

The matter still came into importance, what had made him be this way, Mal didn't know the extent of Jay and Jafar's conversation, were she, Evie and Carlos blind to what had been going on behind closed doors? Was it more than a few hits here and there? Hitting was never okay. She never asked about it and he was never willing to talk about it. They all just pretended things were fine everytime Jay had come to a group meeting all moody. Mal shook her head, letting her hair all fall back into place, as her head was still pounding with immense pain, why was she caring, she never has.

( Hey, so this is my first ever Disney channel Descendants fanfic. The way the four kids looked, when Lonnie asked the question about villains parents loving their children, made me think about, their lives on the Isle of the Lost. Jay's being such a jerk, but you can't blame him entirely. Comment, vote, tell me what you think?)


	2. Chapter Two Saturday Night

(Hey lovely people! I know its been a long time, but im finally writing again. So I'm preletting you all know I changed a lot that happens in the original movie/books. Hopefully you all enjoy. They're going to Auradon soon! Still very dark Many trigger warnings: domestic abuse, child abuse, physical abuse, sexual abuse, underage drinking, underage drug use, yelling, anxiety   
The isle is not as poor as it's made out to be in the books/movies) 

2:00 PM Saturday 

Two hours later. All the kids decided going to their homes it was for the best. Mal could think of a plan later. Jay was completely off and they all knew it. 

"Who needs them anyways?" Jay mumbled, but was questioning his own statement, he had to pretend he didn't care. It was the only way anything could work. It was the only way he could even stand being alone. "Being alone was better wasn't it?" Jay, had a sadness catch in his throat as he whispered the line to himself. It was better though, right? It had to be. There was no worrying, or feeling betrayed, there was no resentment, but how come Jay already regretted wanting to be alone. Fists clenched at his internal fear. He's losing his friends. It was painful, and not just falling and scrapping your knees pain, Jay felt a part of his heart being ripped away, when he let go of Mal, Evie, and certainly, but not least Carlos. Jay hated himself for giving up his 'friends', for being weak, thinking he needed friends, either way Jay was weak, so he didn't see the point in trying any longer. Jay was walking across a beam, which was raised high above the ground, he never really grew up to be scared of risky situations and loved doing random stunts, even started getting Carlos into them, but Jay mentally slapped himself. He should not be thinking about Carlos, or any of his former friends. Jay shook, his head from the thoughts, of his former friends, and saw how high up he had been. One step off, and he could end everything; no more pain, lost, struggle, no more being a disappointment, for sure no more dad, but he just couldn't bring himself to jump, he wished he wasn't so weak. Jay sat down on the beam, crying silently to himself, how could he be so damn stupid to let his life go on for so long? Holding his face in his hands, just made Jay more upset, as he couldn't look to the right of him, where his best friend lived. Former...Jay scolded himself, he and Carlos were no longer friends, "You're not friends with that weakling." Jayden repeated over and over, until he thought he might believe it. Long hair hung in the scared boys face. His hatred for his friends and his father. Blood boiling with anger, but most of it for himself. 

\----------

Jay decided to go visit someone. Knocking on the familiar wooden door. It wasn't far from Ursla's fish and chips shop. Jay knew the two of them ended things but it was of an on and off thing, so maybe he could rekindle their relationship. He hoped. He really needed the other boy right now, more than anything. He was good at making him feel better.   
"Jay?" Surprised eyes opened the door. "You alone?" The other boy nodded. "Family's all out until Sunday." Harry shared the apartment with his sisters and Gil. His father captain Hook continously came and checked up on them. But Harry was fortunate to not live under his father's thumb 24/7.   
At the response Jay just walked forward, grabbing hold of the boy's face, kissing him passionately. They both fell back onto a bed, Jay had let the other boy take control, he was much more experienced. "I want to." Jay breathed, pulling the boy closer into him, grinding into the other boy.   
"What? No," his boyfriend? Was that what they were again? Either way the boy sat up, legs on either side of Jay's body. "I'm ready to go all the way." Jay leaned up kissing the boy. He had done a lot of other stuff with him, but never fully gone all the way.   
His boyfriend just pulled away hands up as to prove he was innocent.   
"Jayden, we're not doing that. I'm not taking advantage of how vulnerable you are right now." Jay was shocked, usually his boyfriend pressured him, especially if he was under the influence.   
"Why the hell do you have cold feet now?" Jay was mad.   
"Because, I'm not ready." Jay bitterly laughed.   
"You're kidding, I'm the virgin, not you!" His boyfriend got off him so they could both be sitting at the edge of the bed, both swinging their leg's so they were dangling. They needed to talk this out. Jay realized communication was very important for them to work. Jay just didn't understand, the long haired boy shook his head. he really didn't want to talk, he understood the importance just didn't want to.   
"That's the point, Jay it's a huge deal to lose your virginity, I hate when people just go and lose it to anyone, to 'get it over and done with' , I can't be responsible for that." Jay just stared at his boyfriend like he'd grown a third arm.   
"You're my boyfriend?" Jay offered, still very confused, if they were considered together. Jay assumed it was normal to lose it to a partner. The other boy just said he needed a break a week ago, not that they were over, so I guess he could still call him his boyfriend.

"Truth is I'm having a party, and well I'm just not up to it right now." Realization kicked in to Jay.   
"Hint taken, I have to go, don't worry, I'm gone." Jay quickly got up from the bed exiting toward the front door. Harry slammed his face into his hands. The party most definitely was not the reason he said no, he really just didn't want to hurt Jay. He did not want to take advantage of him. He had been so close in the past. He really couldn't be held responsible. He really cared about Jay. And his first time hadn't exactly been when he was sober, so he never wanted to hurt Jay. 

\------

3:20 PM Saturday

Out of the bedroom,

Jay ran into Gil as he opened the heavy wooden door, he needed out of here and fast. "Jay hey, wh--what are you doing here?" He smiled, Gil's friends always hated the famous four, but he saw no reason to be an ass to Jay at this moment. Frankly Gil, was rarely mean unless told to by Harry and Uma, as he just didn't understand it, Gil wanted to be nothing like his father and brothers. Mal would often say Gil qas never truly a villain, he was too kind and had a heart of gold despite his maybe not being the brightest bulb.  
"Just was trading something for my father." Jay couldn't think of a better excuse. Gil read right through that instantly, but he was going to let it go, until Jay passed directly by him as they traded places in the doorway.

"Wait you smell like, oh god you didn't sleep with him, did you?" Gil quickly said, as Jay walked by him. Jay stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. Placing his hand on the side of the door, he turned to face the blonde, his normally tied back hair sitting to either side of his face, Jay took notice Gil wasn't wearing his pirates cap, just a black t shirt and a burgundy vest over top, it was a little different from his classic clothes. Gil would hate himself knowing his best friend had hurt the other distraught boy standing in front of him, almost out of the house. 'Jay did not deserve this' the thought crossed Gil's mind. He had to think of something to help the taller boy, but nothing came to mind. Fixing his vest, just waiting and hoping Jay would say something. 

"Gil, I didn't sleep with him, but I honestly tried." Jay had no idea what was going on with himself. He was admitting to an enemy, his feelings. He was doing a pretty crappy job at keeping the relationship secret. Gil nodded complete understanding, Jay sadly deserved better than the older boy. The thing Jay didn't know was Harry basically told Gil everything. So Gil could assume Jay was not in the right mindset when he came over. Well just looking at how Jay was acting now. Gil wanted to help. 

"Stay for the party, I'll say I invited you." Gil didn't know how to reassure the other boy. The party didn't start for a few hours, but he had to set up and do a few things. The blonde sat down at a dark wood table, tucked between a counter and back door. The kitchen was pretty packed, but there was a large basement. Tapping the table, Jay reluctantly sat. 

"Uma? I'm sure she won't be happy I'll be there." Gil did not disagree with the statement. He nodded his acknowledgement that Jay was correct. Uma hated the famous four. If it weren't for them, she'd probably be running the isle. 

"She won't be home until the end of the party, she's stuck working at her mom's shop all night." Gil offered. Hoping that was enough to convince Jay to stay. Jay clearly needed a good night, and maybe if he and Harry were forced to stay in the same room, they could work on whatever the hell they were. Gil knew about the on and off relationship between the two boys. His bestfriend was pretty good at hiding it from everyone. Gil assumed Mal, Evie, and Carlos knew, but nothing more than that. Not too many people on the isle accepted lgbtqia plus relationships. It was still considered pretty taboo. But back to his initial thought he hoped by telling Jay, that Uma would not be there for the party, that Jay would stay. 

"Thanks Gil." Jay let a small smile. He and Gil had a decent friendship, due to Jay spending a lot of time at the apartment. Jay just never told Mal, Evie, and Carlos that he was kind of 'friends' with Gil. They just knew a bit about his messy relationship with Harry and that was all. At this point they knew the pair was broken up.

"Anytime, but I think maybe it's time to tell people about the relationship." Jay widened his eyes. Gil thought it would be best for the two boys and be able to confront their feelings. Who cares what people think, right?

"What, no!" Jay instantly freaked out at the idea. Was Gil crazy? There was no way he was telling anyone else about his feelings/relationship. It'll eventually be known. Just nothing could convince him to tell anyone. 

"Jay, how long this time?" Gil had to ask. Harry told him everything, but the boy had been pretty off and secretive lately. He knew. Harry dropped hints, Jay was always at their house, so there clearly was a reason, Gil just assumed. He always saw the boy at their apartment, and usually leaving with a grin. Sometimes they fought, but always chalked it up to being related to other issues. "Dude I guessed it awhile back. Harry was seriously happy when you were here." Jay nodded. Jay himself has saw a nicer side in Harry but also himself. Being with Harry and his infectious smile just made him very happy. It was strange to think about considering Harry being nice was a concept never seen before. Which was making the whole idea of people knowing much worse. Jay wasn't terrified at the idea, but he was unsure because his father already saw photos of him and Harry, he really didn't want to poke the bear and make it much worse for himself at home. Although it doesn't really matter, he'll still get punished no matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries to be perfect in his father's eyes. Gil was staring at him waiting for an answer maybe the fourth time this conversation. 

"Few weeks." Jay complied. Reality was it was probably about four months considering how on and off they've been. He weirdly trusted the blonde, Harry always told him Gil was a great person. "But none of my friends know how long, so I can't tell them!" He half shouted. Mal had a thing with Harry. So he felt that there was a chance Harry was cheating on Mal with himself. They knew the two were together and knew about his and Harry's recent blowout a week ago, but not too much about the actual relationship. 

\-----

3:30 PM Saturday 

Harry entered the kitchen 

"Jay, you're uh still here?" Harry was stunned to see his boyfriend. Hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. What was the other boy still doing in the apartment. After that blowout he assumed Jay would have ran out. Harry felt really bad for earlier, but it was from the best. He really did not want Jay giving up his virginity when he was as distressed as he was. Harry knew he should have been calmer and actually talked to Jay and provided him comfort rather than just shoot him down with no communication. 

Jay was nervous under Harry's intense stare. He was questioning Jay's actions with just look and no words. Gil glanced back and forth between his bestfriend and the son of Jafar. He could see how intense this situation was, could cut the tension with a knife. Gulping Gil decided it would be him to end the silence. 

"I invited your boyfriend to stay for the party." Gil exclaimed triumphantly. Harry was staring wide eyed at the words. Smirking Gil nodded, he knew he could make the situation better(well he hoped). Harry whispered a quiet 'I see'. Jay was staring at Harry waiting for more than a 'I see', he was not okay with the little reaction that had zero impact except making Jay nervous. The boy quickly decided that he definitely should not stay, not with Harry reacting like this. 

"I can go if you want?" Jay said standing up from the table. Jay was scared that Harry's answer would be yes, he honestly did not want to leave. It would just remind him that he didn't have his own friends to go to. Gil's previous smirk faded. That couldn't happen, Jay and Harry both looked they just need a fun night. Gil was going to make sure of that. 

"What! no, you're staying no matter what he says." Gil pointed at Harry. Jay was confused why Gil was so accepting of this, why was he actually trying to be his friend. "You're my bestfriend's boyfriend, so I see nothing wrong with us being friends." Gil quickly added, looking at Harry. Gil was attempting to get his point brutally across. Harry could be such an ass, and Jay did not deserve that. 

"There's no need to leave Jay." Harry grabbed his boyfriend's hand, voice soft. Jay smiled at the touch. This was a change, Harry wasn't affectionate in public, mainly do to Jay's request. But this just felt right. He really needed Harry's warmth right now. 

"Well come help me set the basement up." Gil grabbed Jay's hand heading toward the basement stairs. Jay turned to look at his boyfriend. Harry smiled. Harry wasn't sure how the two crowds would mix. There was a reason, Jay and his friends were the famous four. And why everyone else had been second best/ or less worthy. The parents would refuse that, but everyone on the isle was pretty terrified of Maleficent and Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella they were in Maleficent's mostly good Grace's. Still no one dared messing with the villains. Their kids were another story. Harry and his crew were to be feared as well as they were a lot more cruel and vicious to others on the isle. 

\-----

"Gil thanks." Jay stopped, turning towards the boy who was pouring junk food into bowls. Jay stood off to the side, not sure what to currently do. He agreed, because Gil had kind of saved him. 

"Anytime." He smiled. Gil noticed Jay fiddling with his hands. Right. He had forgot to tell Jay what he wanted him to do. "Can you set up the drinks?" Gil pointed to the bottles sitting next to the empty bowls on the table. "Ice and alcohol is upstairs." Jay just nodded running upstairs grabbing what he was instructed to do. He was uncertain of being at this party but it was better than being stuck with his father. 

"Hey do you know where the alcohol----? Jay was cut off from lips crashing into his own. Jay's hands found Harry's neck and lower back. While Harry was smiling brightly into the kiss, both arms wrapped around Jay's body. Harry lifted the the other boy sitting him on the table, as they continued to make out. Harry's shirt had come off, as they were getting more heated. Pushing Jay backward on the table, Harry was pushing his hands under Jay's shirt. 

"Whoa, nope, my eyes. I just wanted ice." Gil covered his eyes. quickly as the pair broke apart laughing quietly. Gil walked around blindly toward the freezer. The boys both were now standing staring at the blonde. 

"Gil, just open your eyes. We're done, I promise." Harry spoke, grabbing Jay's hand. Harry was happy to be a sense of security. Harry was quite known for his promiscuous behaviour and many on the isle knew he was bisexual, and he never really cared. He was happy his bestfriend knew and was okay with it. Harry smiled deeper at the approval of his bestfriend. Although he could feel Jay's hand shake slightly out of embarrassment. Harry squeezed Jay hands smiling at him. 

"I need to wash my eyes out thanks to you two." Gil laughed while saying. Harry and Jay started laughing as well. Gil was now pretending to claw his eyes out. 

"Oh don't be a baby, we've definitely done more than that." Harry snarled out jokingly. Jay's face instantly changed. Gil smirked, but upon watching Jay's reaction, he shook his head at Harry. Jay wasn't feeling very confident as it was uncomfortable to hear of pSt relationships. Jay and Mal never spoke of the relationship. Mentioning their history did not help Jay. Harry already turned him down not long ago talking of history made him nervous. 

"Jay, it was nothing, is nothing, we're  
only bestfriends now, I swear." Gil rushed to say, placing his hands up as if to surrender. 

"It's totally fine." Jay shakingly spoke. Gil could hear the uncertainty. He glanced to Harry who just shook his head. A silent 'don't bother trying to explain". Gil gulped and gave up. 

"Well we still have shit to set up." Gil said trying to change the subject. "Jay, can you help?" Gil smiled hoping to come across as not a threat.   
"Dude of course." Jay had his trademark smirk back on. As if none of the previous stuff had just happened. Reality was both Harry and Gil knew Jay was just putting on a brave face. All the villains kids did it. It was almost second nature to pretend everything was fine. 

'This was going to be an interesting night.' Gil thought quietly. Gil was hoping for the best for his bestfriend and new friend. Maybe they would tell people about their relationship. 

\-----------------------

In the De Vil home

4 PM, Saturday 

Carlos screamed as his mother slapped him violently. Enough force to cause his head to crack to the side, a sharp pain erupting in his cheek. A red hand print quickly forming, however fading just as quick. "Mother--" Carlos was cut off, by a knee finding it's way to his stomach. 'Why?' Ran through the blondes mind. "You deserve this!" As if Cruella read his mind she spoke only truth. Carlos knew he deserved this. Carlos fell over doubling in pain, landing harshly on the ground. He knew where tonight was going to lead. He was not ready for this, he just lost two of his friends and now had to deal with his wicked mother. Carlos was over everyone and everything. He just needed a break. His mother was too angry at him. He needed t get away from her, he was already feeling too much pain. Carlos was wincing as he leaned over attempting to get himself back up. Carlos finally stood the pain subduing for just a minute, enough for him to stand and look around his home. His eyes stopping on a photo of himself and his mother. Gulping he wouldn't say it was better, but it was before his mom started the 'painting her nails' stuff. He cringed at those thoughts. 

The clearing of his mother's throat startled him, he forgot where he was briefly. 

"Give me your phone right now!" His mother shouted. Carlos flinched at the loud voice. Reaching into his white & black shorts pocket grabbing the phone, Carlos instantly obeyed handing over the device. Hand shaking as he did... Carlos had made the device out of scrap metal and electronic materials he found. He loved building stuff. Carlos tried to keep the phone a secret for a long yikes, but Cruella found it very easily. 

"Are you still going to lie to me, that treacherous boy was covering for you, wasn't he?" Cruella De Vil screamed at her trembling son. "Yes mom." Carlos spat, he hated that she could read through any lie, she knew instantly with one look at him, that he was the one who caused all of the trouble earlier. Cruella didn't hate the fact of Jay being in trouble, but that didn't change the fact Carlos needed to be punished, and it had to be her way. She wasn't huge on violence, but this time Carlos went too far. Especially going after the most evil woman's daughter, that just didn't set well with Cruella. She barely ever hit the boy, Cruella had other ways of punishment. "Yes Mom? When the hell did you become so disrespectful, boy." Cruella yelled grabbing the boy up from either side of his white & black fur vest. Carlos' eyes widened, as he bit his lip trying to stop himself from crying, he knew how much worse she got, and yet this was about to make him cry? She let go for a second. He was terrified all he had left was to beg in hopes to lessen the punishment. 

"Please, don't do this." Carlos found himself begging for his mom not to hurt him, for the third time this week, as he backed hesitantly away from his mother's grasp, but to his unfortunate situation, he hadn't backed up enough, as his mom, reached out, gripping his arm harshly. Cruella was seething with resentment, once she had Carlos in her restraint, she spoke seductively into his ear, making Carlos shudder with disgust, as he felt her hot breath coating his neck. Carlos' frail hands, began violently trembling, as he was weak, and couldn't muster up any courage to push her away. Carlos felt as though he were slowly dying inside.

"Carlos Luke De Vil, you deserve to be punished." Cruella said this as she pushed Carlos to the couch, landing harshly on the furniture, Carlos, made an attempt to stop his punishment. "Mother---pl---plea--se don't." Carlos stuttered, feeling defeated knowing he lost before getting the first syllable out, when catching the daggers his mother had sent him. Cruella had this look, that was death like, but never followed through with the threat of the stare. 

He felt her hand landing on his thigh, he just wanted to scream at her, how could a mother do this, despite being a villain, none of the other villain's parents did this, so why does she, was all he could think. Carlos knew he was too scared to be defiant, and chose to take the punishment. Carlos, felt so weak, as he stared to the floor. The uncomforting warmth increased, as her hand, moved closer to his inner thigh, as he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip, from screaming out. Carlos' eyes shut instantly. The young blonde/white haired boy, was absolutely terrified, right now. Carlos, could feel the threat of tears burning, to fall, but crying was weakness, and he wouldn't show Cruella, that he was weak. Carlos, missed when she only stuck to haunting his dreams. Cruella once enjoyed making everyone else on the Isle of the Lost, suffer, but she had to want her son to live, miserably. She just had to start hurting him, including destroying every last part of him, she took joy. Carlos couldn't bare to understand how someone was pleasured by their child's pain, but without a doubt his mother, got a strange, messed up high off his pain. Carlos watched, as his mother's eye yearned over his small frame, he felt all of the contents rumbling in his stomach ready to blow, as he dared to think about what his mom wanted to do to his broken body. He could feel his hand trembling, squeezing his eyes shut as hard as he could. 

"Get out of my face." Cruella shouted, instantly removing her hand from her son's leg, his eye's flying wide open at the words in an instant. He wasn't sure if this was a trap, however Cruella had got up and walked away twice steps from the couch. Only shock filled his mind, was this real? Did he black out and this was some disturbing dream. His right hand now shaking more than the left, as he lifted it up to see what was real. "I said go!" The vicious scream breaking his train of thought, he was up on his feet and flying up the stairs to his bedroom as quickly as his feet let him. Tonight had been terrifying. He knew everything he did was his fault. 

Finally once in his room, he slammed the door shut, breathing heavy, he fell against the closed door. Head falling to be sitting on his tucked up knees. 'Why would she let me go?' The words a quiet whisper from his lips. 'She didn't do anything to me?' Carlos got up from his spot to open his computer, luckily, unlike most kids on the Isle, he did have one. Quickly typing in his password, he opened up his messages, and the newest addition had been from Evie Queen.

Hey Carlos, 

I'm sorry for what Mal did, that was unfair, and I'm sorry Jay reacted the way he did, I hope he comes around. He's probably blowing off steam, I well I that bruise was upsetting, I assume Jafar hit him? You'd be the one to know, anyways I am sorry. 

Evie Queen  
Sent at 6 PM, Saturday 

Closing the message, Carlos, knew Evie always apologized for everyone else, but in this case she really had nothing to apologize for at this moment. She did nothing wrong, he cursed her mother, for making Evie always feel like she was wrong. His blue haired friend was one of the smartest people he knew. Mal had gone too far to tease he and Jay about those stupid silver chains, and more specifically tease Jay further after knowing he was punished by Jafar. She really could be cruel sometimes. The worst of everything was that the chain wasn't even his, and for that matter it wasn't even Jay's, the taller boy found them in his Dad's things, and wanted to show Carlos, to see if the younger boy could help figure out whose it could be. They still hadn't come to a conclusion. Jay assumed it was a stolen item, but Carlos thought maybe it was once valuable to Jafar and from an old girlfriend, he dare thought. Jay thought he was crazy at first for thinking so, but in reality, why had Jafar kept it all these years, if it wasn't valuable. There was a 'j' carved into both, so Carlos went through a list of every villian on the isle to see if maybe it was someone, but he came up empty handed. He really did want to help Jay. There was   
one memory he had, they found an old letter. 

Dear Jafar,

I'm sorry but things can't continue between us, it just seems crazy, I love him you know that, but with everything going on. We just need to forget about each other. I need to forget what you did. 

Goodbye forever   
J

Carlos had never seen such beautiful writing, he and Jay both saw the blue Jem beside the cursive 'J' at the end of the letter. But when they found it, Carlos swore it felt like a woman was reading the letter to them, in actuality it was Jay reading it aloud. Carlos thought about it, the only time he ever saw writing close to the letter was Jay's. Weirdly enough, Jay had incredibly neat handwriting. That's when Jay said it, "do you think it's from my mom?" Carlos remembered staring wide eyed at his friend, it was definitely a possibility, but none of the Isle kids of the worst villians ever knew their other parent. Most kids stop asking at around age five, at least Carlos knows he did. After Cruella hit him across the face for the first time. He learned real quick never to ask about his father after that. He knew all his friends wondered, so of course Jay would wonder. It was another 'J' on the chain, just like the letter had to be written by someone who started with a 'J', he assumed. They never really spoke much after Jay found the letter, he took it from his dad's stuff and to this day still hasn't been caught stealing it. Carlos did try to bring it up last week, but to no avail did he get any response from it. It was two months ago that they found it, so Jay had time to think it over, and to come to terms with it. He hasn't tried since that day, and now would not get the chance with Jay being upset. The girls didn't even know so now Jay was alone with his dark thoughts. Carlos just wanted to be there for the older boy. He can't. 

\------

The party

Jay stood leaning against a wall in Harry and Gil's basement. He felt so out of place at this party. There were many villains kids here, most of whom he recognized, however Mal and her friends had total power and were not very liked, rather feared by most on the Isle. Jay earned a few nods from some people, but usually he just got glares and snarls from the other kids. 

Zevon, son of Yzma stood next to him nursing a red solo cup filled with what Jay assumed was rum and coke. "Hey." Zevon spoke, smiling at the taller boy. "This doesn't exactly seem like your scene?" Jay nodded at the statement, he wasn't wrong whatsoever. But Jay didn't exactly have his friends, so alcohol and being socially awkward was the only thing he had going. He was very happy he and Harry made up, but things still were pretty tense. They never showed pda and this party was no exception. Lights flashed blue, red, and purple as the mini disco ball turned in the middle of the room. Jay tried to focus on a dent in the wall across from his eyeline. He really did not want to be stuck in this conversation. Suddendly Zevon grabbed Jay's cup, taking a swig from the cup, as he poured the remaining of the liquid down the laundry sink in the basement. It was just behind the pair.   
"Dude what the hell?" Jay snapped. Staring incredulously at what the other boy had done.   
"You need a proper full alcoholic beverage." Zevon slyly spoke. Quickly moving to the other side of the room he reached for the bottle of rum and poured it to fill about half the cup. Jay had his eyebrows raised watching intently at the action. Surely Zevon wasn't making the cup for him. Jay rolled his eyes as it looked Zevon only splashed a little coke in, acting as if it were a garnish on top. There was no way he was drinking that. Zevon must be crazy. Zevon shoved the drink if he could call it that towards Jay.   
"Drink up!" Zevon clicked his own cup against Jay's. Jay gulped Taking a swig of the concoction Zevon had made for him. He cringed as the alcohol burned as it went down his throat. Quickly after Jay had downed the entire drink.   
"Ummm Jay?" Harry had walked over, a little concerned how Jay was getting along with his friends. But he came just in time to down a alcoholic beverage. This was concerning to Harry, as he had never seen Jay drink let alone finish a drink that quickly.   
"Chill Harry, he's just letting lose." Zevon nodded towards Jay who had walked over to the table containing all of the alcohol. "Besides he really looks like he could use a little drunk fun to untense him." Zevon spoke, smirking as he glanced over to Harry, who only now had anger all over his face. Zevon was such an idiot, Jay really should not be getting drunk. He wanted him to have fun, but also not to go overboard. Jay was not in the best mental state at the moment and drinking would not be the best option. Harry just glared at Zevon. He shouldn't be surprised that Jay was drinking, but the way Zevon had given him. So much seemed excessive.  
Jay came back standing next to Harry, holding on to his cup tightly, as his knuckles were white. Jay leaned against the counter, smirking as Zevon nodded his approval towards Jay's drink. Harry rolled his eyes. He put his arm around Jay's waist, protectively as Zevon lifted his arms up defensively. Harry was not okay with Jay drinking this much. Jay tensed at the movement. Harry's arm felt heavy around his waist. Jay could feel the pressure building on his bruised side.   
Harry took notice of the discomfort. "You alright?" He asked. Jay just nodded. Taking a huge swig of his drink. Harry sighed. "Jay I don't think you should be drinking that much, that fast." Harry exclaimed, moving to be infront of Jay, back facing the rest of the party.   
"Harry, I'm fine." Jay responded. Smirking. 

\-----------

Four hours passed for Carlos  
It was close to eleven pm, darkness had settled in the night skies.

Carlos was furiously writing into his black and red journal, he shut the notebook placing it under his mattress. None of the friends had spoken in the last two days. 

The blonde boy quickly ran to his window crawling out the apartment, he and his Mom lived on the fifth floor fortunately for him his window was right beside the fire escape. Climbing down the many flights, he jumped the last bit, and was on the ground, he was getting the girls and they were going to talk and make a plan, because Jay being the way he is, is not acceptable in Carlos' mind. He was not loosing his best friend. 

Whistling tunes until he reached their blue haired friend. She lived in a house, two stories, with Evie's room in the basement, however it did have its own entrance with a door that went outside. Evie could always easily leave with out her mom knowing, Carlos did once feel envy of her, for not having to sneak around. The thing was when Evil Queen had guests over she always locked Evie in that room constantly telling to leave through her backdoor, because she didn't have a daughter. 'She only took in the poor blue haired girl as charity.' Evil Queen always stated. Everyone knew this was not true, it just made the Evil feel better for some stupid reason. Though Evik Queen was rarely sober now and days.

Carlos heard once when he had been in Evie's room with her watching a movie, he had lost all envy and felt pity the moment he saw her face fall. It was not fair. Why were their parents like this? Carlos never wanted to believe any of their parents were this cruel. Opening the unlocked door, as it always was for quick escape from her Mother's many boyfriend's. Carlos entered his friends room, to his surprise Evie was awake still. 

"Evie?" His voice quiet like a mouse, hoping not to be heard by the Evil Queen. He did not want to dare waking that woman and feel her wrath, which would bring the wrath of his on mom.   
"Carlos?!?" Her tone was much louder than his previously was. The shock clear, coming off her face. So many confused thoughts running through her mind-'Why is he here? What on earth? Is he alright? Mal & Jay should be here' Evie finally settled her mind, not bothering to speak any of it out loud.

She had been lying in bed, when Carlos had came in though the door, now she was instantly sitting up, still with the red blanket covering her up to her waist. "What---what are you doing here?" Carlos was unsure how to answer her question.   
"We can't let Jay be an idiot." He finally decided on. They had to do something about the tallest member of their group. He was very worried about his bestfriend. Evie raised a perfect brow, causing Carlos to notice she hadn't washed her makeup off yet. Her bright red lipstick seemed even more vibrant than it was earlier in the day. She had to of reapplied it. Making Carlos angry as she put on a face for her stupid mother. Evie did everything for her mother. Swishing her dark blue hair to the left side as she stood up out of bed, walking to now be closer to Carlos. Watching her actions he forgot about all his internal hate for Evil Queen.

"Also none of this is your fault." Carlos quickly added standing face to face with the girl. He had to make it clear, she did nothing wrong. She brushed off the second part and only responded to his first answer, "Carlos, I don't think there is anything we can do honestly." Her frown and giving up was all Carlos could feel, they couldn't just give up. He wouldn't let it. " Evie, he's my best friend." Carlos raised his tone. "I need him." Voice much softer. Evie just nodded, she understood, Mal was her best friend, and she didn't know what she'd do without her, or Carlos and Jay for that matter.   
"So what are we supposed to do?" It was an honest question. "We get Mal to understand. We need her on our side." Evie just nodded agreeing. But how the hell were they going to do that. Mal was pissed at Carlos, how were they going to get the furious purple haired girl to understand. 

"Text Mal and ask her to meet us at 24 87th W Lane." Carlos pitched, it was a place they often spent many nights. When things for any of them got bad. It had been a long time since they were last there. It was where Mal and Jay met years ago, as they were the first two to know each other, at quite a young age.   
"Wicked Lane?!" Evie had wide eyes at what Carlos just asked. She was surprised. They hadn't been there in so long. So why there?

"Yea that old abandoned house is still there, and we all used to love it." Inhaling a deep breath. "So why not?" Exhaling Carlos smirked, when the corners of Evie's lips had gone into a smile of her own. They did love the place, it made her smile thinking of the fun memories they had there. Evie spun around, heading back over to her bed picking up the blue case with fake diamonds covering the back. Scrolling through her contacts, she found the picture of Mal smiling, clicking her name. She couldn't believe she and Carlos were about to execute this plan. 

-Mal come to Wicked Lane   
From E  
-Why should I?  
From M   
-Please Mal  
Evie texted back  
-Okay   
From M 

Evie sighed in relief. That was simple. It didn't take any convincing. Evie wondered if there was another reason it was too easy to get Mal to agree.  
"Did it work?" Carlos asked grabbing her phone from her. Evie quickly reached out to grab it back, but she was unsuccessful. "Mhmm, can I have my phone back?" She reached once more.   
"No not yet." The response was quick. Evie glared at the boy. She wanted her phone back, not very comfortable with him on it with free access to her information.  
Carlos smiled at the photo for Jay's contact in Evies phone. It was of Jay and himself, Jay had his arm around Carlos' shoulder and was mid laugh, not actually looking at the camera. Carlos didn't remember the photo being taken. He was very happy in the photo. Seeing this just made him bitter, now his plan really needed to work. He needed his bestfriend back.   
"Texting Jay." He looked up to see the displeasing glare coming from Evie. She was uncertain about this plan, usually Mal came up with the plans. She was still a little angry Carlos stole her phone.   
"Why? It won't work." Evie huffed out.   
"I know the plan, but I can't see it working. Carlos are you sure?" The word salad left her lips. She had been excited to fix everything going on in their friend group, but unsurety still sat in her stomach at the thought. Their friends were very stubborn people, she doubted they would just admit their wrongs and just be friends again. 

"What does the message say?" She asked. Playing with her fingers, shifting them around, nervously.  
"Hey idiot, come to Wicked Lane, we need to talk." Carlos read out loud the text he sent Jay. It was rash and blunt, but he hoped it would work.   
"Are you crazy?" Evie's breathless voice changed tune quickly. "He's going to be so mad." Her tone quieting down.   
"That's the point, so he'll show up, being mad will make sure of his presence." Carlos said in hopes she'd understand. She just gave up. She didn't really think she could reason with him either way. 

"So why couldn't you use your phone?" Evie accepted, but barely. So changing her anger to something else.   
"Mom took it away, when I got home." Carlos sadly spoke not bothering to look up from the phone. Evie's stomach dropped. There had to be a reason why.   
"Carlos, why did she take it?" Blue hair fell into her face as she moved to stand closer to the boy now sitting on her bed. The hesitation in Carlos' voice scared the girl dearly. "I--I she was m---mad."   
"And?" She offered.   
"And she knew earlier was my fault not Jay's-" He paused, taking a deep breath but tone quickly changed to bitter, "She blamed me." Evie felt awful for her friend. No one would guess that Cruella De Vil was violent. 

"We should get going?" Evie offered to get his mind off everything going on in her friends mind. He nodded his agreement. Thinking of his Mom probably wasn't for the best currently. Evie glanced in her mirror once more to check over her appearance. Carlos rolled his eyes, but he knew that's just how she was. He does however feel Jay was pushing this slightly more as what he said about her. Thinking of that the blonde had no idea Evie had an eating disorder. Taking a long look at her, he really worried about her. Why had that happened? "Carlos let's go." Evie chimed into his thoughts. Mumbling a quick ya. 

\--------------

Both Evie and Carlos had been sitting on the old wooden bench outside of the Wicked Lane house. Evie spotted Mal turning the corner, bright purple hair standing out. "Look it's Mal!" She exclaimed happily. Carlos glanced to his right, the corner of the block, sure enough, Mal was walking their way. Neither Carlos nor Evie got up to walk closer to her. After about a minute or so Mal was walking up the path to the front door. It had been awhile since they all came here, Mal thought. So why now? Was the question running through her mind. Evie stood to be face to face to Mal.   
"Why here?" Mal didn't say 'hello' or anything just that.   
"I just uh missed this place." Evie quickly spoke, not leading on to this being Carlos' idea of the four of them meeting up here. Evie stood, watching Mal closely. Mal nodded and turned to glare deeply at Carlos. Evie quickly glanced back to her right where Carlos was slowly rising from the bench.   
"Mal---" Carlos started, but in all honesty had no idea what to say.   
"Awe cat got your tongue?" Mal grinned, but changed tune, "besides save it." "You don't get to just apologize to fix everything." Purple hair swung over her shoulder as Mal half yelled the line, snapping her hand harshly on to her waist. Staring intensely at the blonde boy.   
"Come on you two please don't." Evie added in, she needed all this anger to be defused. She couldn't even imagine what will happen with their situation once Jay is in the mix. She does hope he shows up at least. Breathing heavy she place a hand on Mal's shoulder slightly pushing the girl toward the front door of the abandoned house. Mal shrugged Evie's had off her shoulder getting the hint. 

The three were now standing in the house. Evie and Carlos shared a nervous glance they didn't see Jay yet.   
"You all took forever!" The shout came from the kitchen, startling the girls. Carlos stared wide eyed being the first to enter the kitchen seeing the long haired boy just sitting up on the counter, staring back at him. A part of Carlos was shocked that Jay came, let alone was the first there. Mal glared, "What the hell. Did you two seriously plan this-" Mal paused to turn her glare to Evie and Carlos pointing her finger at both. Her blood boiled how could they do something like this. Yea she wanted them to get a long, but this was unfair, to do it this way. Using their favorite spot at that. This was not the way to solve this conflict.   
"I'm so disa--" Mal was instantly cut off, by the shout of her much taller friend.   
"Oh shut up Mal!" Jumping off the counter, inching closer to Mal. Jay stared at the shorter girl. He was not letting this girl take control as she always did.

"Evie, why the hell did you call me an idiot, Jay was still standing directly in front of Mal, however was glaring at Evie.   
"I---I---uh---I" Evie was very unsure of how to respond. Mal quickly changed her tune for her best friend, in order to defend her.  
"You back off Evie!" Mal slam her right hand into Jay's chest glancing briefly to her left where Carlos & Evie stood, both holding confused looks. Jay was not going to harp on Evie no more. Not after everything he revealed earlier about her. Mal hated him for intentionally hurting Evie and Carlos. She could handle what he said about her, because he wasn't wrong about her name, though she would not let him hurt Carlos and Evie no longer.  
"Mal---" Carlos was about to step in, but Jay stopped him by raising his hand.   
"Stop letting Mal protect you!" Jay shouted yelling at the blonde boy. "Evie called me an idiot. I'm not just going ignore that. I defended all of you, taking the blame, getting hit---" Jay froze at what he revealed, he was never one to be forward with his abuse let alone his feelings. This is crazy. His hands started shaking and of all people Mal noticed. At this moment now she had two choices, help Jay through this or keep attacking at her friends. Sighing heavily.   
"Guy's stop!" Evie yelled, making Mal's choice very clear. 

"Jay we love you!" Mal reached out to the boy in front of her grabbing his hands. The tallest of the four stared down at their joined hands. She was just freaking on him a minute ago? He went to pull away anger still evident in his mind. He was sure his face showed it just as much as he felt it. Though Mal just squeezed harder refusing to let go. She needed to be there for her long time friend. He deserved someone to care. Carlos now stepped closer to the joined pair, he wanted to help in anyway possible. 

"I'm sorry." The quick snapped response that left Jay's lips caught all four off guard. 'Jay never apologized' Evie's mind clouded on hearing the two words, her blue hair flying out of her eyes, as she swung her body to completely facing the pair and not be standing sort of next to Mal. Carlos had stood maybe two feet away from Jay, mouth agape at the words. That was never something Jay ever did.   
"Jay?" Purple hair fell in her eyes as Mal stepped a bit back, trying to understand her friend.   
"Mal I screwed up." The looks of sympathy his three friends shared, made Jay feel worse. He tried to mentally tell himself he didn't need friends. He was so wrong, as he let go of Mal's hands, to open his arms as Evie came walking toward him. 

"Oh Hun, you didn't." She spoke softly as his right arm wrapped its self around her waist. Carlos joined Evie's right on her right making three quarters of a circle, finally Mal stood on his left side holding him closely. She connected her other arm around Carlos making a complete circle, as they all stepped closer, smushing into one. "Guys I'm so incredibly sorry things have been so hard, I just thought it'd be easier----" Jay was barely audible, sniffling.   
"Thought it'd be easier to what? Forget your friends?" Mal quirked an amused eyebrow at him. Evie shared a worried glance with Carlos, but the glare they got without Jay noticing due to closed eyes, caused the pair to give apologizing looks.   
"Jay we're your best friends don't ever think we'll just walk away. Please." Carlos was the most shocked at the response coming from Mal. That was not like her. If anything she was the most evil of all the isle kids.   
Carlos thought for a second of 'all the kids who were stuck still liveing on the isle due to who their parents were. He knew all the villains deserved it. The things they all did. Just why weren't the kids given a chance?' His fist clenched, maybe some of them wouldn't have such rough lives as they do.   
"Hey it's getting late, are we just staying here or going home?" Evie may have said the question, however she looked at Mal for an answer. Mal usually made all the decisions.  
"Carlos will your mom check in tonight?" Mal asked. They were no longer all huddled up, but all back to standing in a circle. Mal had to ask.   
"I need to go home." His voice was weak. Carlos didn't want to burden his friends, it wasn't their problem. His mom was semi nice earlier letting him get away with not being hurt, so she mostly likely will come into his room. He so badly wanted to stay here and sleep on the couch, because it was better than his no bed scenario at home. They all shuffled around in a very painful silence as none of them made any move to talk. This was such a delicate situation. For all of them really, if any of of them got caught, the trouble they'd be in.   
Suddenly Evie's phone went off. Her eyes widened at the contact. Her mom. Gulping she answered, all her friends staring curiously. 

"Mom?" Evie touched the speaker button. Her hand sweaty as the phone almost slipped as she held it to the middle of the group circle. Her voice was caught in her throat. She couldn't say more than 'mom'. The four stared at the device, wondering what the Evil Queen would have to say. 

"Darling, did you and your friends disappear, I've had calls."  
All their eyes widened at the claim from the Evil Queen. All shared nervous glances. Evie looked to the youngest of the group who looked more terrified than any of them. He whispered a quiet no. Mal instantly wanted to smack him. Evil Queen could guess they were together, but she did not need proof. Jay moved to place a comforting hand on Carlos' shoulder which was strange for the typically violent and aggressive boy. Evie still stunned, how the hell was she supposed to answer. 

"Evie I told them, you had them all at our house. I have no guests over, so come home with them please." Evie was stunned at her mother's kindness, this was strange. She never wanted the kids at her house. So why now? Evie couldn't comprehend why.

"Okay mom." Evie hung the phone up. Still unsure of how to feel.   
"I guess you're all coming to my house?" She offered, holding a stare with Carlos. He slowly nodded.

"No." Jay quickly said, earning some pretty strange stares. "I just mean I can't." Jay had to take a breath continuing, "If my dad called your mom, he's going to be so mad." His voice hitched a little. All three of his friends were not okay with how broken the tough friend sounded. 

"Jay?" Mal was the one to speak, as she watched both Evie and Carlos stay silent, thinking deeply about what the older boy had said. 

"Your Dad knows you're at my place, so---so, can't you just be at my house?" Evie offered. Jay just watched her with sad eyes. He shook his head no, but he honestly couldn't go home, he didn't think he'd survive the beating, giving up nodding, he put on his best fake smile.   
"Let's go." Jay spoke, they all agreed, Walking to the front door in the complete darkness, they all knew the Isle so well, it's not like they were terrified. Their homes were a much different story.

The four friends closed the abandoned door, and walked on the cement. Evie didn't live too far from here, so they set on their journey. Dark shadows cast across their path, only very dim streets light every block or so guiding the way. The wind howling, sending chills down the friends spines. "Are we almost th-there?" Carlos whispered. He had been stood between Jay and Evie, while Mal was on the other side of Evie. Jay was on the grass, with Mal walking on the road, it was just a normal thing for the friends, to walk that way. The four of them, well known on the Isle, so everyone knew not to mess with them, especially considering who they were. They had their own power craved walk, it ingraved fear into people around them. Not Ursula's daughter, Uma or Hook's son Harry, and Gaston's kid, Gil, the other three kids who practically always went up against the power four. They were once friends, but Mal and Uma, had both been so hungry for revenge against Auradon, just not in the same way, so it put a wedge between them.

A branch cracked, "What was that?" Evie quickly spoke, reaching for Carlos' hand. She was actually scared, she didn't have a lot of confidence being out this late despite who her and her friends were, still a fear flowed through her veins. Getting even colder than she had once been. Jay and Mal both glanced all around them, feeling a necessary need to be protective, it was always in their nature. Carlos was a beyond sweet kid, but had been hurt and molded into a slave, while Evie was a fragile doll, who needed to be sheltered constantly. Jay hated these thoughts that ran through his mind, but it was true, and he finally stopped looking around for the sound, probably some homeless person, so he decided to ignore it. However his mind and eyes landed on Mal, the 'tough act' she always portrayed wasn't real, he knew this from the time they met long ago. The purple haired girl truly just needed a family, she lost so much, with a mother who never saw her worthy, Jay didn't see it as the same emotional Toll that Evie went through, but a fear Mal steadily lived with. The girl didn't understand the word love, She probably never would. 

Branches crackled as the four friends heard manic laughing....

"Shit" 

(Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story. It's pretty dark and gruesome, sorry however I don't know how to write happy. Please feel free to vote, comment, and leave ideas! You all are amazing and I appreciate your support. Next chapter will be the same day still, but soon after the vks will be at Auradon. I did change this chapter up a bit sndupdate and fix things. Splitting up some plots, as each character goes through different things/so will the Auradon kids eventually. Again thank you everyone!)


End file.
